


Nick Jakoby x reader ((one shot))

by ToyWolfMaker



Category: Bright - Fandom, Netflix Bright
Genre: Attempt Rape, Bright the movie, F/M, Fluff at end, Good, netflix bright 2017, nick jakoby x reader - Freeform, nick jakoby/reader - Freeform, no actual rape, police officer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 01:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13179552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToyWolfMaker/pseuds/ToyWolfMaker
Summary: Just a one shot of you x jakoby





	Nick Jakoby x reader ((one shot))

**Author's Note:**

> So this does contain attempt rape/non con, but no actual intercourse of any kind. you are warned,

You had ended up in a unsightly situation, your mind reeled trying to think of something quick witted enough to dig yourself from the hole you were in. The friendly date you had just suddenly turned into a very uncomfortable situation. No, a threatening one.

A hand obstructed your path in the alley way, his stinking breath made you recoil in disgust. Your heart leapt up your throat, clogging your quickened breathing. You wanted to spit out a threat like a cornered cat.

“What? So is this how you treat a guy?” He bared his teeth in a false smile, his demeanor becoming more beast like. A predator finally cornering its prey, toying with it maliciously before taking a ravenous bite. You were silent,

“He treats you to dinner and you don’t even have the decency to pay him back?” He sneers, your lip curled back slightly. He didn’t want money, no he wanted a different payment. Disgust filled your stomach as you took a step back,

“I don’t think rape is considered a payment.” You said lowly, a snarl forming its way up your throat as he advanced closer. He chuckled lightly, “It’s not rape if you enjoy it.” His hand reached for yours, but you jerked yours away in fright. You didn’t want this to get violent, you weren’t a violent person but nor were you going to let him have his way with you. You will resort to biting, hitting and screaming if you must so.

The one time you leave your knife at home it all goes down hill. The one time you believe someone actually cares, you leave your senses at home.

“Fuck off, you sick bastard!” You heaved, hands shaking as your body prepared to run away or fight. Cold sweat formed, clammy hands grasped your sleeves tightly, jaw clenched defensively.

His face changed emotions from amusement to pissed off in what seemed like a second, “would you shut your goddamn mouth, slut?” He seared grabbing your shoulders with a bruising force, you squirmed try to get from his grip. Your hands shot up and forced his hands off you. You ducked under his outstretched arms and bolted for the alley entrance, even before you hit the exit you felt him snatch your jacket hood ripping you back. You choked slightly,

“Someone please help!” You forced your vocal chords to strain as loud as you could. Fear encircled your whole body now, you jammed your elbow straight behind you. A gurgle of pain strings right in your ear as he doubles over in pain.

Taking that split second you dashed out of the alley and straight into the streets, panic had overtaken your mind and you saw nothing but a blur of darkness and street lights. You didn’t make it far until you ran straight into a chest. You hit with such force you bounced back straight on your ass, you were so dazed from hitting something so heavily build you couldn’t hear them asking you a question.

A high pitched white noise rung in your ears as you stared at a face of concern. His lips were moving, yellow eyes watching you carefully. He extended a hand and you took it, you needed his help. He’s the only one you can trust right now, and you’ll find out if you’re right.

 

With a strong but gentle hand you were pulled up straight, “are you okay? What’s wrong?” You could have sworn you saw him sniff the air, his ear twitched rapidly sensing your panic and fear. His voice was extremely soft but had a gruff roundness to it. He was still holding your hand, lighter now, but you gripped his like your life depended on him.

“Please help I’m being c-chased by a man,” you almost sobbed out losing your composure, “he’s trying to rape me.” you gripped tighter and both hands were holding his tightly as if he’d just suddenly fade away.

A sudden look ghosted his face, it was almost like his heart sunk, a frown graced his lips. He suddenly pulled you behind him as you whipped around to see your date panting with an angry face. His composure regained as he saw the orc in front of him, blocking you from him. His face red with hatred,

“Look man, this bitch stole money from me. Don’t protect her,” he pointed at you, his eyes seared your soul. You felt panic rise even further, what if he believes him and doesn’t help you and puts you back directly in your assailant’s hands? Your lip trembled, about to say something, but the orc had beat you to it.

“You’re lying.” He snorted, his teeth bared slightly holding out his hand blocking you. “I can smell you, and you’re lying.” The orc’s nosed twitched slightly still smelling the putrid scents of the man in front of him.

The man didn’t back off, he stood his ground. Like he’d let some pig faced fuck stop him, he took a threatening step forward. You suddenly clenched the orc’s jacket back tightly, this was extremely bad. You just drug in a stranger who might have the living shit beat from him.

“If you don’t back off I will arrest you, sir. I’m an LA police man,” he snarled suddenly reaching for his back waist, his jacked moved just enough to see a black holster with a silver gun strapped in.He also pulled his badge from inside his coat pocket and flashed his badge. His words hit you like warm water, you don’t know why he was the one you could have ran into. But you are certainly glad you did, suddenly the air around you was dead silent.

The orc officer stood still, the air was stagnant, waiting for the other to move. You saw the horror in your ex date’s face, his color drained as he realized what deep shit he’s in now. The orc slowly grabbed his gun, but before he could the man started bolting the opposite direction. You felt the officer start to move forward, about to chase, when you grabbed him by the hand and pulled back.

“No stop, I know who he is. Please don’t go after him now.” You begged, you wanted him arrested yes, but right now you needed a safe place first. The orc looked back at you uncertain, you stared at him with a pleading look.

“Please… Just get me some place safe… I can’t go home, he knows where I live I don’t wanna be alone.” you begged, his eyes softened slightly and he removed his hand from the gun slowly. A sigh escaped your mouth, your hand still shook relentlessly as you pulled away from his. He nodded slowly looking over your form worried, “alright, but you’re going to come with me to the station and I’m gonna help file a report.” He said blinking slowly, you nodded your head numbly, you couldn’t really think straight right now so you just agreed knowing he would keep you safe.

“Its okay, you’ll be okay.” He said trying to sooth you, he lead you gently with his arm down the street to his police escort. You were safe…

 

~~~

 

Two months had passed and your assaulter had been tried and sentenced to four years in prison and then on the watch list for the rest of his life. All thanks to Jakoby, who went against him in the reports to send him to court and then jail. Apparently he had been suspected of date rape before, but they never had any incriminating evidence.

Once you found out you nearly cried straight into his chest when you heard the bastard was gone. In those two months you spent almost all your time away from your house staying at a friends or relative in fear him. What had set you off so bad about him was he threatened you shortly after the report was made, saying no one would believe you and he’d find you. Which was later filed in with the same report of harassment and threats,

You were just glad it was over. You sighed. You hadn’t really seen anymore of Nick since the day he told you the guys fate to jail. You both separated ways and continued on with life, your thoughts swirled slightly looking down at your coffee. Your hands tightly grasped onto it, the liquid sloshed slightly as you were walking down the street, silently watching people walk by or watching vendors pass out food in the busy streets. It was all so calming to you,

You could walk around like this for hours, looking at things in Los Angeles. Your eyes drifted to the people in front of you when something suddenly caught your eyes, it was him.

It was Nick, it only took a moment for his wandering eyes to lock with yours. You felt a sudden spark hit your chest tightly in amazement, it really was him. His cop attire fitting perfectly against his blue patched skin, and his yellow eyes piercing yours.

You sped up slightly walking straight for him, his eyes lit up in delight when he noticed you were approaching him. Your heart pounded wildly in excitement as you saw him, almost splitting into a run you quickly grabbed his arm and yanked him to the side of the busy street. A few people snarled at you in annoyance but you brushed them off. Nick didn’t even hesitate to follow you, your warm scent reaching his nose was intoxicating. Your soft hands on his felt like fire, a good heat radiating on him. He could also smell your excitement and surprise,

“Nick!” you breathed out like you had been holding your breath. His mouth just hung slightly open in a smile as you stared at him in delight.

“What are you doing here?” You asked blushing slightly, “o-other than, you know doing your job?” you chuckled slightly trying to hide your embarrassment of freaking out. He blinked slightly just staring at you, “well I’m talking to you.” he said almost in a daze, you scoffed slightly holding down a giggle. You weren’t sure if that was supposed to be a sassy comment or not, but you assumed he meant well.

“Well, do you wanna talk more after you get off?” you asked suddenly, which you immediately regretted knowing he’d probably turn it down. Nick suddenly blinked slowly, his eyes showed a unexpected glint to them. “Of course,” he burst out, “you know, if you want to… “ his ear twitched slightly. You couldn’t help but smile,

“Yeah, I would. I’d like that.” You said smiling softly, you found yourself still holding his hands on yours, but he didn’t mind. You didn’t pull away, but instead stood on your toes to give him small kiss on the cheek.


End file.
